Always The Tone Of Surprise
by schroederplayspiano
Summary: Leaving Dumbledore's office, Hermione, Ron, and Harry must learn how to move on from the fallout from the Battle of Hogwarts. A collection of 100-word drabbles that follow the trio as they learn to cope with their new lives.
1. ONE

**One**

Just like the walk to Dumbledore's office, they knew where they were going without speaking a word. Hermione offered her hand to Ron. He didn't notice it. He didn't notice anything. She reached further and interlocked their fingers. He gave her a squeeze.

Harry used the stone wall to guide them up the boy's dormitory. The beds surrounded them. Called them. Hermione tapped her wand. The beds snapped together. If the boys were surprised, they did not show it. Fighting for twenty-four hours wiped any expression off their faces.

Hermione slept between them. Ron kept his arms around her.


	2. TWO

**Two**

Hermione woke hours later. Tap. Tap. Knocks came every few minutes. She didn't dare open her eyes. Not when Ron's arms held her tight to his chest. She inhaled. His scent overwhelmed her, his arms surprised her, his breath came in and out on her neck; blowing neck hairs apart.

Tap. Tap.

Did she conjure the 'do not disturb' sign or was that just a figment of her imagination? A dream, so she could have a few uninterrupted moments with her boys before the world intruded.

Her boys. Hermione stretched her neck to Harry.

That's what they were after all.


	3. THREE

**Three**

"It says do not disturb!"

"Don't shout, Ginny." Percy barked. "You're disturbing them!"

Hermione heard voices through the door. She sank deeper into Ron's unconscious arms. He adjusted his hold around her.

"Were they really up for twenty-four hours?" Ginny whispered.

"That's what the sign says," Bill said. "I'm sure they were."

"Shhhhh!"

Harry jerked awake. She wondered if Ron's holding her made him uncomfortable. It didn't.

"I've been waiting to see Harry."

He rose at Ginny's call. Hermione tapped him, putting a finger to her lips. Motioning to Ron was all it took for him to lay back down.


	4. FOUR

Four

The knocking and the voices that accompanied it faded. Harry was back asleep within seconds. Hermione followed within minutes.

When Ron awoke, he marveled at Hermione in his arms. Memorizing her features up close distracted him from whatever tragedy happened the night before. He didn't know what gave him the audacity to run his fingers through her curls. They were softer than he ever dreamed.

Harry's waking distracted Ron momentarily from Hermione. After Harry pointed to the showers, Ron forgot about his presence.

Hermione turned to him. Ron blushed.

"Hi."

"Hi."

The concern on her face unlocked his tragic memories.


	5. FIVE

**Five**

Hermione waited for Ron to breakdown. He didn't. She placed a supportive hand on his back. Her touch sparked different feelings in Ron. He looked at her, eyes full of longing.

Her stomach tightened, knots wound themselves around each other. Ron leaned in and then pulled back, as if asking permission. She blinked rapidly at his closeness and could feel herself nodding and extending forward without thinking.

Ron captured her lips with his. He reached for her hand and held it between them. Hermione kissed his cheek and rested in the crook of his neck.

"I love you," she whispered.


	6. SIX

**Six**

It was all a blur. Food in the fragmented Great Hall kept their stomachs from rumbling. Was it breakfast so late in the day? Harry kept his invisibility cloak on until he and Ginny found an isolated place to contribute to Hogwarts' restoration.

Ron refused to let go of Hermione. However much he needed her comforting touch, it made contributing much harder.

George was not seen. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley checked in a few times, but soon disappeared.

Professor McGonagall found the trio and Ginny cleaning a forgotten classroom. She insisted they go home to the Burrow. They didn't protest.


	7. SEVEN

**Seven**

The Burrow became the house where nobody slept. England's weather following the Battle of Hogwarts brought early June's warmest days. Afternoon heat blended into balmy nights, which meant the younger Weasleys could spend their time avoiding the damp stillness inside.

Not that it was much more vibrant outside.

Harry was busy trying to fold a paper broom he hoped would fly. Hermione had her nose in a book, but her eyes on Ron. He lay in the grass a small distance away and stared upwards.

"We have to something," Harry whispered.

Hermione turned to him. "What do you suggest?"


End file.
